


The Lizard Brain's Evolution

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bestiality, F/M, Other, Reverse Chronology, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Monster/Priestess AU where Misora gets intimate with dragon Ryuuga.





	The Lizard Brain's Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> Trick or treat and Happy Halloween!   
> You can find an index to all of my Ryuuga/Misora fics [here](http://juicedguava.tumblr.com/ryuugaxmisoraficstarter).

_'Ryuuga! My name is Misora.'_

His dark eyes flickered with recognition, eyes which resembled the guileless stare of horses, proving that the beast had a name. And his name was Ryuuga. 

Ryuuga's name penetrated through layers of recent and ancient memory. Scales coloured like a blue flame and hot to the touch burned Misora's palms, heat shooting up her arms. The golden band around Misora's wrist gave a blinding glow at a cauterizing temperature, but without harming Misora's skin underneath. The light shone the moment she laid her hand on the beast's neck. Her eyes were closed to see better with her special powers.

Misora was inside Ryuuga's mind, Ryuuga was inside her; they were skin to skin. She relaxed her back muscles, grinding her teeth together; she would hurt herself if she continued to sit stiff around the tip of Ryuuga's inhuman shaft. It was larger than both her fists put together and had scared her; she was both relieved and excited when she was afraid no more 

upon watching the male organ rise like a human man's penis.

Ryuuga had snaked his long tongue around her naked body, flattened it over her breasts, only to retract it in a fraction of a second. The bitterness of the coffee seeds had soaked in well into her skin after Misora's long bath, protecting her from being eaten whole. She had known the beast couldn't have stood the taste, though she flinched as she looked into his cavernous jaws; he had bared his tusk-like fangs, roaring in pain or in fright at her approach.

Her bath in the island's most bitter coffee seeds had taken half a day. By the end of it, as the islanders wheeled her and her tub to the cave where the beast resided, she bet that her skin had wrinkled all over from her prolonged soaked. She had declared that she needed three more hours to soak, determining she needed to after touching the tip of her tongue on her wet arm three hours ago and studying the black liquid coursing down her skin. 

Sawa, ever helpful in ritual preparations, ground more coffee seeds and added them to Misora's tub. Misora could tell that Sawa was more worried than usual. Sawa cautioned Misora against bathing for too long, but could not afford to keep Misora from getting inside and intimate with the beast. She, like all the other islanders, depended on Misora and her special powers to access the beast's knowledge of the wider world that was closed off to them.

Their futures depended on it. Misora had risked life and limb for everyone; she was lucky that her limbs remained intact after her first attempt to interact with Ryuuga. The mid-day sun singed her as she struggled to sit up on the sand, right after the beast had spat her out. She had it coming for her, for she had encircled her arms around the tapered part of Ryuuga's tongue and gripped tight, as she tried to climb upwards and down his long throat. Misora's back stung, a line of blood trickling down to her hips; she was wounded from backing up against the end of a fang. The sharpness tore the skin in the hollow of her back, only scratching the surface.

Misora held her breath, preventing the hot air around her from entering and burning her lungs. She looked ahead at the pink at the back of the beast's gullet as she was engulfed. She couldn't see her father anymore, he was a feet away and barely had time to form a look of concern and horror.

Far beyond the sand underneath their feet and the seawater surrounding the island, there was a nation fragmented by walls. Its people wielded guns and worked in the cover of darkness to turn man into monsters. Escaping from there, the beast brought memories of the nation's secret to the island.

He only wanted to survive; he didn't mean to come here. Misora shielded her eyes with her hand as she looked up towards his form gliding across the sky. She ran towards the island's shores.

_'Ryuuga, that's who you are,'_ Misora read in his eyes. _'My name is Misora.'_

He couldn't hear her, not yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've got the idea for the reverse chronology from rewinding frames while making my gifs. 
> 
> You may be wondering where Sento is in this verse. For all his suffering and hard work, he ought to participate too in the action. To be notified when a Sento/Ryuuga/Misora fic would appear, you can subscribe to my [weekly fandom newsletter](https://tinyletter.com/guava) ^_^. Don't forget to click on the confirmation email and see you next fic!


End file.
